fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raian Slade
|kanji = ライアン スレード |rōmaji = Raian Surēdo |race = Human |birthday = December 9 |age = 11(Part I) 18(Part II) |gender = Male |eyes = Turquoise |hair = White |blood type = B- |unusual features = |affiliation = None |previous affiliation = None |occupation = None |previous occupation = None |partner = Seireitou Takahashi |marital status = Single |education = Basic |magic = Crystal-Make |weapons = Katana |relatives = |alias = |image gallery = yes}} Raian Slade (ライアン スレード Raian Surēdo) is a self-professed Dark Mage, and the current partner to Seireitou Takahashi. His origins are unknown, and Raian himself claims not to remember where he was born or who he was before he found himself at Seireitou's doorstep. Since meeting the man, Raian studies magic and combat under Seireitou, becoming the recluse's prime student. Appearance Raian has the appearance of a very young man; short in stature, with fair skin, turquoise eyes, and vivid white spiked hair, despite his young age. Notably, his expression is always rather serious, rarely showing a smile or a relaxed expression. His clothing is fairly traditional, consisting of a black kosode and hakama; his footwear consists of white tabi and waraji. Worn over his clothing is a white haori. He typically wears his sword over his back, tied to his back with the thin chain he wears over his chest. While not known for accessorizing, Raian does often wear a turquoise scarf around his neck. Personality Raian is shown to be very serious, more so than his laid-back and easily distracted mentor. He takes everything he hears seriously, and lacks the ability to understand jokes, to the extent that he can make jokes without realizing what he's done. While often in the company of Seireitou, Raian actually prefers solitude and can be found by himself just as often was with Seireitou, reading a book quietly. He never forgets what he's read. Raian has a long list of things he hates, just a few being perverts, those who betray their comrades, and people who fight for the thrill. In battle, Raian is shown to be efficient, and opts for a quick and easy end to the battle. His primary method of ending a battle without killing is to encase the opponent in a crystal prison that vanished after a certain period of time. However, when he is truly angered by an opponent, he is shown to have very brutal tactics, crystallizing the opponent from the inside and utterly destroying them. History Raian's past is more or less shrouded in mystery. Claiming not to remember where he was born or anything about his origins, Raian eventually came across Seireitou. On a whim, Seireitou took Raian in as his student, and began to train the child in the art of combat and magic. Magic and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship: Having learned swordsmanship from Seireitou, Raian is a skilled swordsmanship, even more notable due to the katana he uses. He can take on multiple opponents at once, a feat aided by the length of his blade which makes blocking strikes from multiple people easier, and is skilled in the use of the chain his blade has, able to entangle opponents in mid-battle and cut them into ribbons. :Ōda Shimoni (殴打下に, lit. "Strike Downward"): A sword technique taught to Raian by Seireitou, it is stated to be one of the simplest he teaches. With this technique, Raian is able to cut each tendon in the opponent's legs with extreme striking speed. Due to the speed of this technique, the cutting is said to be painless and the opponent doesn't know they have been cut until it's too late. A good technique for incapacitating foes without wasting magic power. Immense Durability: While not yet seen, Seireitou himself states his training excercises are very rigorous, and Raian is lucky to have been able to endure them, hinting at great durability. Crystal-Make: Raian's main magic is Crystal Make, a form of Caster Magic in the Element Maker sub-category of magic. It allows the user to solidify their magical power into a crystalline form and create structures out of it in only moments. Raian, while unknown where he learned the art, is particularly skilled in it's use. He is able to create both Static and Dynamic Crystal-Make constructions. His level of skill is to the point where he can mentally create the structures he needs. Raian's skill with "recycling" crystal is also great, able to use leftover crystal from destroyed attacks to create new ones, a feat that uses less magic power than generating whole crystals. *'Crystal-Make: Sword Encasing:' In the event his katana is destroyed, Raian is capable of creating a blade made completely of crystal to replace it. Unlike most spells, this takes concentration due to the need to create a fine blade, and must be formed with both hands. *'Crystal-Make: Shattered Rain:' A form of Dynamic Crystal-Make, Raian creates multiple sharp crystals that fly through the air to cut his opponent. Usually accompanied by a sword swing for additional damage. Can be made mentally. *'Crystal-Make: Javelin:' He encases his arm in a spear of Crystal. It has a large amount of piercing power and can shatter through many defences. *'Crystal-Make: Cymbals:' Raian covers his hand in crystal which branches out to form smooth round crystal discs. The use of the technique is simple, Raian gets in close and slams the Crystal cymbals on each side of the opponent's head, knocking them unconscious through sheer force. *'Crystal-Make: Obelisk:' A technique which uses a great amount of magic, Raian releases minuscule, crystal shards which fall like snow. As soon as they make contact with the opponent, they transform into what look like flowers of crystal. They continue to stack and form a pillar. Raian states that when the pillar is fully formed, the crystals are forcibly absorbed on the cellular level, attaching to every red blood cell they can. They move with the blood flow, and then they reach the heart, they explode, creating a large flower of crystal covered in blood and flesh. Cannot be made mentally, a form of Dynamic Crystal-Make. Enhanced Strength: Due to his training under Seireitou, Raian's level of strength is truly great, allowing him to literally split a mountain when going full force (using a headbutt no less), however, it is implied that level of strength is due to enhancdments by magic power. Equipment Katana: Like his sensei, Raian's weapon of choice is a katana. It's a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue and sheath dark blue. At about 1.4 meters long, it's taller than Hitsugaya, preventing him from wearing it at the hip. Instead he carries it on his back by his thin chain over his right shoulder. The blade's most notable feature is the crescent-shaped blade attached to its hilt by a long metal chain, which can be used to trap a target.